Petits défis entre amies
by latitefraisedesbois
Summary: Résultat des soirées écritures sur La Lanterne cf mon profil. Thèmes et pairings imposés, et une demiheure pour écrire. Ici, seulement du Harry Potter. et beaucoup de slash...
1. Ma folie ordinaire

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling

Rating : PG

Thème : Uniforme

Pairing : Hermione/Luna

OOO

**Ma folie ordinaire**

Certaines personnes ne seront jamais comme tout le monde. Même habillée avec le même uniforme, utilisant la même langue et pratiquant les mêmes activités, ils se démarqueront de la foule par leur regard ou leur démarche.

Tiens, par exemple. Elle. Oui, la fille assisse sur ce banc, les yeux dans le vague, l'air un peu paumé. Elle fait partie de la troupe des marginaux, des bizarres, de ceux qui détonnent où qu'ils aillent.

Elle est toute menue, toute blonde, avec des énormes yeux bleus. Le physique type de la jolie poupée. Pourtant elle dérange, elle repousse, elle inquiète. On s'en moque pour ne pas en avoir peur.

Elle s'assied souvent sur ce banc. Parfois elle croque une pomme, ou alors elle joue à bouger ses orteils dans ses chaussures. Elle est presque toujours toute seule. Elle en est un peu triste, bien sûr, mais elle a l'habitude. Parfois, pourtant, elle aimerait que quelqu'un enfile son regard et voie comme elle voit.

Quand on l'appelle Loufoca, elle ne comprend pas bien. Chacun est unique, avec son unique vision du monde. Les gens la trouvent pourtant plus unique... Comme c'est drôle, la vie. Porter un collier en bouchon de biérraubeurre lui paraît plus raisonnable que de s'habiller en copiant un quelconque idole. Dire ce qu'elle pense quand elle le pense lui a toujours paru important, et tant pis si c'est parfois absurde, les instants passent si vite... Et si elle croit en ce qui est improbable, c'est qu'elle aime les belles histoires.

Au fond, elle même se trouve terriblement normale. Cependant, elle est toujours seule sur son banc.

Mais depuis peu, il y a une fille qui vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La première fois elle pleurait, et Luna l'a réconfortée, à sa manière bien à elle. Ensuite elle est revenue, comme ça, juste pour parler ou même se taire ensemble.

Elles portent les même vêtements, l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard. Cela n'empêche : elles semblent venir de deux planètes différentes.

La blonde a toujours énervé la brune, avec son allure de nymphe éthérée et sa manière de bousiller tous ses schémas mentaux. Elle aime les choses nettes, propres, prouvées. L'incertitude l'angoisse, alors qu'elle nourrit l'autre.

Luna lui apprend à douter, à se laisser flotter dans son doute. Elle lui apprend à écouter et à comprendre différemment qu'avec le cerveau. Personne ne sait mieux qu'elle que le langage de l'intelligence est loin d'être le seul utilisé.

Il y a aussi le langage de l'instinct et de la rêverie, le langage des pieds nus sur la Terre et des bras qui s'échappent pour danser.

Petit à petit, Hermione se laisse guider. Ses épaules se décrispent et elle laisse parfois un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres sans raisons valables. Elle a oublié comment mais elle s'est mise à apprécier Luna. Mot par mot, geste par geste, elle a accepté d'entrer dans sa vision du monde et elle a teinté un de ses yeux du ciel contenu dans ceux de Luna.


	2. Le bonheur enrhumé

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling

Rating : PG

Thème : trempés par la pluie

Pairing : Neville/Ginny (oui, c'est du het, non, ne fuyez pas :p)

OOO

**Le bonheur enrhumé**

C'était un soir d'orage. Les éclairs violets zébraient le ciel noir à espace régulier. Zap, zap. Les éclairs avaient toujours fait "zap" pour Neville Longbottom. Zap, zap, donc.

Neville s'ennuyait. Il avait collé sa joue contre une vitre; il aimait le contraste entre le verre glacé et la chaleur de la salle commune.

On était samedi.

Il entendait Ron, Seamus et Dean plaisanter derrière. Harry avait mystérieusement disparu, ce qui lui arrivait régulièrement depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny.

Il se rappellait très bien leur premier baiser. C'était fougeux, spontané, beau. Gryffondoresque. Avec en plus à l'arrière-plan un amant éconduit - Dean - et un frère possessif - Ron. ça aurait pu avoir été écrit par un mauvais écrivain.

Neville soupira contre sa vitre. Ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait embrasser une fille comme ça, paf. Faut être un homme pour ce genre de truc, viril et tout. Neville n'avait toujours pas la moindre trace de pilosité faciale alors que Harry venait de s'acheter un rasoir. Et quant à la masse musculaire qui augmente avec la puberté, il tenait cela pour une pure et simple légende. Harry s'était pourtant joliment élargi... Avec en plus ses yeux verts, et sa cicatrice, sûr que c'était dans la poche.

Ce n'était pas ses propres yeux bruns qui interesseraient quiconque. Parce qu'ils étaient juste brun, même pas noisette ou brun pailletté ou brun ténébreux. Brun moche, point.

Ginny avait des yeux bruns lumineux. Lumineux surtout quand elle voyait Harry. Des petites rides de plaisir se creusaient alors au coin et elle tripotait ses cheveux d'un air absent. ça arrivait souvent à table, par exemple quand elle parlait à Neville. Harry s'approchait et ça ne manquait jamais : illumine, tripote, petites rides, et parfois la main qui tremble sur le couteau ou la fourchette. Elle perdait immanquablement le fil de la conversation.

Mais Neville comprenait. Et même, il appréciait. Ginny était encore plus jolie quand Harry était dans les environs.

Il aurait bien voulu être plus beau quand il était près de Ginny. Se redresser, bomber le torse, se mettre des arc-en-ciel dans les yeux. Le contraire se produisait plus souvent : il était maladroit et lourd.

Tiens, ils étaient là. Ginny et Harry, tout petit en bas, sur le chemin qui menait au château. Neville pouvait les apercevoir par la fenêtre. Ils s'embrassaient sous la pluie avec le "zap" des éclairs en toile de fond. Atrocement romantique, genre : "notre amour se moque du mauvais temps!".

Ils devaient être trempés et frissonnants. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils se serraient si furieusement l'un contre l'autre.

Si un jour il avait une petite amie - pas une de la classe de Ginny, bien sûr, mais bon, une fille sympa - il ne l'embrasserait qu'en intérieur. La crainte d'attraper un rhume l'emporterait sur le romantisme. C'était sans doute son problème : il était trop timoré.

De toute façon il embrasserait sûrement très mal, alors il valait mieux pour la fille qu'elle puisse au moins s'appuyer sur des cousins. Elle s'emmerderait, soit, mais elle serait confortable et au chaud. Alors, il aurait peut-être une chance qu'elle ne le quitte pas trop vite.

Harry avait lâché Ginny. Ils marchaient maintenant tous les deux vers le château, main dans la main.

Les éclairs faisaient zap zap et Neville voyait en grand le visage de Ginny au sortir d'un baiser, les boucles rousses collées au visage par la pluie, les yeux à peine ouverts, les lèvres rouges parsemées de gouttelette d'eau...

L'image même du bonheur enrhumé.


	3. L'éphémère

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling

Rating : G

Thème : la star de la soirée

Pairing : libre

OOO

**L'éphémère**

Il danse. Comme s'il était seul au monde, il danse, les mains haut levées, les cheveux détachés sur son visage, son corps longiligne se contorsionnant gracieusement...

Et il sourit, tout en dansant, aux gens, aux murs, à tout. A lui-même, surtout.

Il fait comme s'il ne savait pas. Comme s'il ne sentait pas tous ces regards qui le brûlent, toutes ces filles prêtes à se jeter dans le vide pour un regard, un mot, une main tendue : "tu danses avec moi?". Mais non. Il est seul la star de la soirée. Il ne partagera pas une miette de sa gloire. Il n'accordera à personne le droit de calquer ses pas sur les siens, de sourire comme il sourit à l'assemblée attentive. Il est trop unique pour ça.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se sent vivant. Seul, centre de l'attention de tous. Haines, amours, jalousies et désirs sont concentrés sur sa personne, ce soir. Sa peau frémit ; ses cellules reçoivent toute cette attention avec délice, elles s'en gavent, elles se préparent à la longue diète qui va suivre.

Demain. C'est demain la fin, demain que la star sera jetée dehors, direction le monde réel, le froid, la guerre. Il n'aura plus jamais ni le temps d'être beau, ni le temps d'être futile. Le sait-il? Peut-être. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'en fout.

Il sourit toujours, les yeux à demi clos, et il chante doucement tout en dansant... Il ne connaît même pas les paroles, il saisit à peine la mélodie, il s'en fout, il se fout de tout, il chante et c'est faux, il danse à côté du rythme et pourtant tout le monde se pâme. Parce que c'est lui, que ses gestes frôlent de loin et émeuvent le coeur des jeunes filles, agacent celui des garçons... On ne sait pas très bien au juste d'où vient cette impression qu'on pourrait un jour tout quitter pour lui, pour la manière dont il bouge son bassin tout en chassant négligemment une mèche de cheveux de son visage... On ne sait pas mais l'idée est là, elle flotte dans toute les têtes.

Il en est conscient. Ne vous fiez pas à cet air suprêmement indifférent : il ne vit que pour ça, pour ces instants fugaces où la Terre ne tourne plus que grâce à lui.

Qu'importe la haine au dehors, les morts et les combats qu'il reste à mener. Ce soir, il est la star.

Mais la dernière note a retenti. Le groupe invité pour l'occasion replie ses affaires, les professeurs montrent l'exemple en prenant le chemin de leur lit. Peu à peu, le charme de la fête est rompu, on rentre, chacun dans sa maison, dans son lit pour la dernière fois. Puisque demain on part, pour toujours, A.S.P.I.C en poche, vers un avenir plus qu'incertain.

Il reste là, au milieu de la salle. James a disparu avec Lily, Remus et Peter sont déjà montés.

Il n'y a plus personne pour l'admirer. Les filles ont compris que le beau Sirius Black ne daignerait pas ce soir encore s'intéresser à leur personne, et sont parties se coucher. C'était pourtant leur dernière chance ; certaines sangloteront cette nuit, longtemps : les slows se sont succédés sans qu'il n'invite personne.

Mais elles s'en remetteront, bien sûr, Sirius le sait. Leur coeur même pas brisé se prépare déjà à accueillir une nouvelle idole. Leurs larmes futiles sécheront vite.

Alors il reste là, incapable de se donner à quiconque, incapable de partir. Il ferme les yeux, il les revoit, tous ces visages assoiffés de lui, uniquement de lui.

Juste pour un instant, il s'était cru éternel.


	4. Fantasme

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling

Rating : PG-13

Thème : fontaine

Pairing :… Snape/Rusard. Non, non, c'est pas une blague.

OOO

**Fantasme**

Le son de la fontaine qui coulait juste à côté emplissait ses oreilles. Le bruit était à la fois doux et rêveur, correspondant tout à fait à son humeur... Il faisait chaud, on devait être en juillet. Argus était nonchalament couché sur le tendre vert de l'herbe, qui bruissait sous la caresse du vent... Une main, pas la sienne, lui caressait discrètement le mollet. La caresse, d'abord distraite, se faisait plus insistante, remontant doucement... La paume était rugueuse, les doigts fins. Tout était fait en finesse, en lenteur, en délicatesse. Comme Argus aimait.

La main atteignit le genou, Argus se tortillait doucement, comme un jeune chien sous les attentions de son maître. Ses cheveux gras lui retombaient devant les yeux mais il s'en fichait. Ne comptait que cette main, que les cercles et les lignes qu'elle traçait sur sa peau nue... Il ne fallait jamais, jamais qu'elle ne s'arrête...

Une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée réveilla brusquement le concierge de Poudlard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent directement sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer : grand, pâle, les yeux furieux. Severus Snape. Un des rares professeurs pour qui il concevait du respect ; respect qui se teintait d'une sorte d'affection, parce que, après tout, Snape avait réussi à se faire détester des élèves encore plus que lui-même.

Mais respect ou pas, il aurait pu attendre un peu, avant d'interrompre ce merveilleux rêve! Attendre que la main ait atteint des recoins plus secrets et intimes... Attendre aussi d'avoir pu mettre un visage, une voix sur son doux tortionnaire, son maître, son amant... Imaginaire, soit, mais doué!

Parce qu'en effet, Rusard le connaissait bien. Toutes les nuits, dans ses rêves, il était là. Une présence, toujours la même, exigente et dominatrice, imprégnant les songes du concierge d'un parfum d'infini... Mais il n'avait jamais, jamais pu le nommer, le voir. Existait-il seulement dans la réalité?

Snape parlait. Rusard se secoua ; il devait répondre, agir, et arrêter de penser à son délicieux fantasme. C'est alors que Snape fit une chose incroyable : il souleva sa robe! Doucement, l'agrippant entre deux de ses doigts incroyablement fins, et qu'on sentait pourtant fort et agile...

Dans un éclair, Rusard comprit : c'était lui! Lui qui, chaque nuit, le poursuivait de son arrogante séduction...

Il resta là, éberlué, contemplant Snape qui, semblait-il, lui exhibait ses jambes.

Il réalisa soudainement que la jambe exhibée en question était sérieusement amochée... Une large coupure la traversait, et au vu de la couleur peu naturelle, elle devait être plutôt grave. C'est là qu'il réussit à se concentrer assez pour saisir les paroles que prononçait le maître de potions :

-Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux me faire soigner par Pomfresh, elle ne sait pas, pour la pierre philosophale...

Argus acquiesça, au hasard. Pierre philosophale? Et soudain, tout lui revint : la pierre, gardée par le terrible cerbère, chien à trois têtes... Mais que donc faisait Snape là-bas? Essayait il de voler la pierre? Absurde! Il avait la confiance de Dumbledore...

-Pourriez-vous juste me mettre cette bande autour de la jambe? Je l'ai imprégné d'un désinfectant de ma confection...

Tout ce que vous voulez. Une bande autour de la jambe, et le reste. Rusard se sentit rougir. Il se camoufla derrière ses cheveux, et hocha vaguement la tête, prenant la bande de tissu que Snape lui tendait...

Tremblant, il commença son travail d'infirmier, tout en se remémorant un à un ses rêves plus que troublants. Severus - oui, pour lui ce serait Severus désormais! - continuait à pester contre ce chien à trois têtes, et lui remerciait Merlin d'avoir créé les robes de sorciers si larges.

Toc toc toc. Trois coups frappés à la porte. Snape fit un geste agacé, signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas répondre et que la personne s'en irait.

Il était en train de finir une phrase quand la porte s'entrouvrit tout de même...

Sur Harry Potter.

Stupeur et fureur de Snape, rougeur exquise sur son visage trop pâle, bredouillis inintelligibles de Potter, puis disparition de celui-ci. Le tout en quelques secondes. Assez pour Rusard... Il rassembla tout son courage, et comme un nageur qui se prépare à une longue apnée, plongea sur Severus Snape. Ses mains de vieillard précoce agrippèrent le tissu de la robe du professeur, dont les épaules s'étaient raidies. La bouche du concierge se posa alors brusquement sur celle du maître de potion... Les lèvres n'avaient servi pendant longtemps, très longtemps, uniquement à se plaindre, à maudire et à détester. Et voilà aujourd'hui qu'elles voulaient donner, tout ce qu'elles avaient elles le donnaient à cet homme... Rusard était rouge, et comme fou. Il ne lâcherait pas, jamais. Snape le repoussait, pourtant, les lèvres soigneusement closes, comme pour éviter toute contagion. Pourquoi? Il le connaissait ; il savait à quel point sa langue pouvait être experte, et pas seulement pour manier le sarcasme. Alors, qu'était-ce ce refus?

La scène dura de longues et interminables secondes, avant que le concierge, pantelant, ne s'avoue vaincu et lâche sa pauvre victime.

Severus était trop abasourdi pour avoir même pensé à sortir sa baguette et lui envoyer un petit sort à sa façon. Argus n'osait le regarder ; il avait échoué, il le savait. Son fantasme en resterait un, à jamais.

Il marmonna de vagues excuses avant de s'enfuir, de regagner son petit bureau.

A travers ses larmes, néanmoins, perçait un espoir : le sommeil lui ramènerait celui qu'il aimait. Et tout en sanglotant doucement, il croyait entendre, au loin, une fontaine qui coulait...


	5. Souvenirs

**Pairing :** Neville/Ron, qui s'est transformé en Neville centric avec une vague présence de Ron à l'arrière :P

**Thème :** Bang !

**LEGERS SPOILERS HARRY POTTER 7**

**Souvenirs**

C'était un soir très particulier, un de ces soirs où tout peut arriver. Il n'aurait pas bien su dire pourquoi, peut-être était-ce cette lune rousse dans le ciel, ou encore le vent très doux qui lui caressait les bras.

Il était assis à l'arrière de sa maison, sur un banc de pierre froid. Il tremblait ; il était en t-shirt. Et il aimait ça, trembler, il se laissait geler petit à petit, s'engourdissait, devenait pierre. C'était un plaisir masochiste, bien sûr, mais tous les plaisirs le sont, pensait-il alors.

C'était un soir très particulier.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était venu s'assoir sur ce banc, tout seul. A l'intérieur, il y avait ses enfants, son amour, ses amis. Sa vie. Celle qu'il avait gagné, celle qu'il avait mérité, et qu'il aimait. Sa vie.

Comme ces mots paraissaient petit, devant la lune qui brillait doucement sur le noir de l'infini !

Il tremblait ; il avait froid.

Il n'était pas malheureux et il n'était pas heureux. C'était un sentiment bizarre, un sorte de vide, ou plutôt de vertige. Oui, de vertige. Comme s'il allait tomber ; ou plutôt, comme s'il voulait tomber...

A l'intérieur, il y avait ses enfants, son amour, ses amis.

Il était sorti, il avait oublié pourquoi. Il avait trop chaud, il y avait trop de bruit.

Ce soir il avait envie de se souvenir : le temps où il était seul, où il était mal. C'était un plaisir masochiste, tous les plaisirs le sont. Il se remémorait cette solitude, et en même temps il la revivait ; physiquement, il la revivait.

Ses intestins se tordaient, comme tous les matins, avant. Quand le réveil sonnait, toujours, ses boyaux faisaient des noeud et il courrait s'enfermer aux toilettes. Parce que le matin était le recommencement de cette bataille de chaque instant, ne pas paraître trop idiot, trop médiocre, trop faible. Ou plutôt ne pas paraître tout court.

Il avait des copains ; on l'aimait bien. Et pourtant il était toujours à part, toujours en dehors du coup. Tout le monde avait des choses importantes à faire, tout le monde avait des talents... Sauf lui.

Mais il se secoue. Il sait maintenant que ce n'est plus vrai, qu'il n'est plus seul, qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. Il sait maintenant qu'il a de la valeur.

C'est la guerre qui lui avait revélé ça. Parfois, il pensait que la guerre était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Sans elle, qui sait? Peut-être serait-il resté toute sa vie le petit garçon un peu trop gros qui a perdu son crapaud...

Il se secoue. Il va rentrer. Son vertige est trop fort ; il a peur. Il va rentrer.

Mais quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à côté de lui : c'est Ron, un verre de vin en main.

Il aime beaucoup Ron. Ron est drôle, Ron est sympathique.

Ron lui raconte un truc sur Hermione et sur ses gosses, une anecdote drôle, et il comprend qu'il doit rire. Mais il ne rit pas. Il y a une grosse boule dans sa gorge, il déglutit pour qu'elle s'en aille, et elle reste.

Ron parle : "ça va, vieux?"

Il fait un signe de la tête : oui, ça va. Et en effet, ça va : pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas? Il aime ses enfants, son amour, ses amis, son boulot, sa vie. Il est ce qu'il rêvait d'être, petit, sans oser y croire. Ses élèves le respectent., ses collègues l'estiment. Tout est bien.

Mais il n'arrive pas à parler. Peut-être parce que ce soir-là était vraiment très particulier, il se sentait redevenir le Neville qu'il était. Ron lui semblait soudain démesurément grand, démesurément plus grand que lui. Il le dépasse de plusieurs têtes, de plusieurs mètres, il est immense. Il est le meilleur ami de Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger, il fait partie du trio magnifique. Il voudrait être lui.

Ron n'était ni particulièrement malin, ni particulièrement doué. Pourtant, c'était lui qu'il enviait. Pas Harry, avec son courage, pas Hermione, avec son intelligence. C'était Ron qu'il aurait voulu être, parce que Hermione et Harry avait besoin de lui. Il était l'élément comique, léger du trio, et son ciment par là même...

Il savait bien que maintenant, tout cela était dépassé. La situation n'était plus la même, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'envier Ron, ni d'envier qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il aimait bien Ron.

Mais c'était là. Son vertige. Son envie de se jeter dans le vide, de très très haut, le plus haut possible, pour plonger vers le bas, toujours plus bas. Le verre de Ron tremblait dans sa main ; lui aussi avait froid.

"Neville, tu veux que j'appelle Hannah? Tu sembles vraiment pas dans ton assiette...". Ron se mit debout, il allait se diriger vers la maison.

Il leva sa main. Il voulait la poser sur le poignet de Ron, pour lui dire : "Reste. Reste, et sois témoin de ma chute irrémédiable..."

Mais soudain, un grand "bang!" retentit dans la cuisine. Il se leva, lui aussi. Il y avait eu un cri, et maintenant, des rires.

Il leva les yeux : la lune avait disparu derrière des nuages.

Il suivit Ron. A l'intérieur, il y avait Hannah, et une casserole renversée à terre. Il sourit, et il lui murmura : "comme tu es maladroite, mon amour..."

Après, seulement après, dans le noir de sa chambre, avec la respiration régulière d'Hannah tout à côté et sa main dans la sienne, il essaya de se rappeller les paroles définitives qui lui étaient montées au lèvres, dehors, sur ce banc. Il ne le pouvait pas. Son vertige avait disparu, et il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou regretter ce grand "bang", bruit de casserole tombée, comme il était prêt à tomber quelques instants plus tôt.


End file.
